Dragon Ball Z: Earth's Fate
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: A new foe is approaching to disrupt the peace that came with the defeat of Turles and the destruction of the Tree of Might. Will Goku and the other Z Fighters be able to thwart this new threat. Read and find out.


Chapter 1.

Two months have passed since Goku and his friends have beaten the evil saiyan Turles and his group of fighters and the Tree of Might. It was a very tough battle for Goku when he fought Turles whose strength, speed and power was augmented from eating the fruit grown from the Tree of Might. Fortunately with the Spirit Bomb Goku was able to beat the evil Turles and destroy the Tree of Might along with Turles.

With the destruction of the Tree of Might all of the devastation that it has caused was healed. Both the Z Fighters and the planet Earth were all enjoying a great time of peace and harmony. However deep in space there was a new evil force coming this way. This new enemy is for now somewhere far away in the very dark depths of space.

In Space there was a big space ship flying towards an unsuspecting planet. The planet was orange looking with purple ocean and it was located towards the solar system where Earth is in. The ship was approaching nearer and nearer to this planet. There were many alien footsoldiers who wore Saiyan armor though many were alien non-Saiyans.

One of the people onboard was a fat Saiyan with short black spiky hair and a scouter with a pink lens was grinning "This is really going to be good. I love it when we go around crushing planets and blasting them all apart."

A Saiyan with hair that was spike one-side and smoother the other side of his head who had an ice-blue scouter lens sighed "Bunkino you're truly insatiable aren't you?"

Bunkino glared at him and gritted his teeth "Watch your mouth Glaze."

Glaze chuckled and said "You're such an aggressive and hotheaded individual Bunkino. It may get you killed one day you brute."

Just then a muscular Saiyan with black hair and black eyes and black moustache and beard comes by he has a grey scouter lens. He has black shorts under his armor and he was with a female Saiyan she had back-length black hair. She wore the usual armor and had a pink sleeveless top underneath and wore black pants like Glaze and Bunkino are and she had an aqua blue colored scouter lens. She and the Saiyan next to her were sent by their leader to have Glaze and Bunkino come over to him.

The muscular Saiyan cleared his throat to get Glaze and Bunkino's attention. Glaze looked at him and the female Saiyan and Bunkino turned around and saw them both. The muscular Saiyan said "Come on Master Zalard wants to see us."

Glaze said "Ok Karata, Snopei lets go."

Karata whose the female said "After you Glaze my dearest brother."

Glaze walks towards Karata and Snopei. The three of them all start to walk away as Bunkino follows them and catches up to them as they walk down a hallway as they were heading for the throne room where their leader Zalard is. As they walked some of the many foot soldiers that worked for Zalard were all walking around.

Glaze said to Karata "I wonder what Master Zalard wants."

Karata looked at Glaze "He said to me and Snopei that he'll tell us when he sees the four of us."

Glaze said "Well maybe he'll tell us more about this planet that we're about to conquer and destroy. I'm so glad that we found another planet as we had recently crushed Planet Kiri." He grins "I loved how they all screamed."

Karata smirked "You're right brother. That was a fun massacre indeed but then again... Aren't massacres always fun and entertaining. I sure do love it when Zalard kills and maims people... Oooo.." She's blushing as she says "He's so brutal and vicious I love it.."

Snopei remains silent to all of this. Soon Snopei, Glaze, Karata and Bunkino all entered a darkened chamber and they saw various soldiers lined up by the pillars and they were all standing still and were standing parallel from each other. Zalard was sitting on a big purple and red throne that was passed from some steps. There was a dark blue carpet leading to it.

Zalard saw his four Saiyan henchman approaching him. Zalard had pale skin and his scouter lens was purple and he had armor which was grey and not white and the guards on his armor were all purple and not gold. He had black eyes and was frowning and showing no emotion at all and he had long black and spiky hair. He had gauntlets on his hands that looked like the gauntlets most other Saiyans wore. He also was wearing a black cape.

Snopei, Glaze, Karata and Bunkino all came before him and got on their knees and bowed to him. Zalard stood up and said "You may all rise."

The four Saiyans all get and face him. Bunkino asked while smiling a bit and looking a bit nervous "Excuse me... Master Zalard sire but may I ask why did you ask us to come... If you don't wish to answer then it's ok..." He sweats more. "You know forget that I said anything sire... I'm sorry..."

Zalard said in his usual emotionless tone ignoring Bunkino's sweating and apologizing "I called you all here to discuss the planet that we're about to attack. It's called Planet Zeres I'm targeting it as Kiri was taken down too quickly and easily. Not even all that pain and suffering was enough to keep me satisfied. Conquering and destroying Zeres will be more satisfying as from what information I've gathered from it the inhabitants on Zeres they have some sizable power levels there."

Snopei said "We shall crush them my lord. I give you my word that we will not fail you."

Zalard narrowed his eyes "See that you don't."

Everyone in the throne room saluted Zalard. The ship was flying closer and closer to the Planet Zeres. Meanwhile on Earth, The Z-Fighters and their family and friends and the rest of the world were currently unaware of this potential new threat. However even though the threat of Turles was over the Z-Fighters all still trained from time to time to hone their skills.

Gohan of course was studying very often as his mother Chi-Chi kept a watchful eye on him as per the norm. Of course Gohan would sometimes sneak out to play with Icarus, train and/or hang out with his dad and the other Z Fighters. Today was going to be a good example of playing with Icarus and seeing his friends as Goku was out training while Chi-Chi was making lunch.

Gohan was busy working on some math problems in his room. He took a sip of the juice that his mother has brought him. Then he sat back a bit and yawned as he said to himself "I think I've earned myself a bit of a break I think... Say I wonder where Icarus is?"

Right on cue Icarus is tapping on the window and Gohan looks up and sees Icarus the purple dragon and a close friend of his. Icarus was smiling and making noises for Gohan to come out. Gohan smiled and opened the window and said "Icarus it's you!"

Icarus licks Gohan's face as Gohan laughs. Gohan then thinks for a moment and whispers "Shh... I don't want mom to hear you boy... I'll come out just let me get changed first."

He changes out of his usual yellow and green outfit and changes into his outfit that resembles Piccolo's. After making sure his discarded outfit was neatly folded, Gohan then went outside of the house through the window and said "Ok Icarus I'm ready lets go."

Gohan then looks down and says "I feel bad about sneaking out like this... But I really want to see the others at Capsule Corp."

Icarus nuzzles Gohan a bit and Gohan smiles "Thanks Icarus you're a true friend."

Gohan gets on Icarus' back. then Icarus flies off with Gohan as they are heading for Capsule Corp. And while all this is going on Piccolo is at a waterfall currently floating and meditating.

That's the end of Chapter 1.

Please R&R.


End file.
